A Lost Girl
by I am a Ridaa
Summary: (SEQUEL to The Shadow) Six months have passed. Penelope begins to question her existence in life, yet at the same time, she's trying to watch over her friends. Will all the answers she's been looking for? (There is Carlos x OC development this time) ((in need of readers, favorites, reviews))
1. Descendants 2

**Heyyyy guysss RIDAA IS BACK!  
And it's been sooo long**

 **I'm sorry I gave up writing "The Light". School kept taking up too much of my time, and before I knew it, there were too many episodes and I was unmotivated to continue it. But now I'm back with this story!**

 **Some of you requested I put Pen in Jane's place to make room for Carlos x Penelope. Well, I considered it and I hope you like what I tried to make here!**

 **As for everything else…hmm, well, I'm going to try to get back to writing. I'll** _ **try**_ **, because I'm in Senior High School now, and I have to juggle all my activities. I'll see on what I can do.**

 **But for now, I do hope you enjoy my story!**

 **Penelope Pan is back, everyone! And hopefully, so is I am a Ridaa~**

* * *

 **A Lost Girl**

Hmmm…

Has it really been six months? Oh, how time flies so fast.

It seems like only yesterday I was trying to spy on the VKs and watching them run around Auradon.

I was walking around campus, being emotional. I'm kidding. But I _was_ walking around, and some people said hi to me. Ever since coronation night…how do I put this? Nothing really changed.

Okay, that's probably a lie. I admit ever since I've been trying to be a bit more outgoing and social with my peers lately. Key word: trying. I've been accepted into a group but I'm not sure if that's just me...

The point is, everything was almost the same…except with the presence of the VKs. Actually, ever since their arrival, I've been trying to get along with them and other people more. I don't know. It's like they just had this effect on me. I'm glad though. It's like they made me a better person. Which is super ironic.

I was just deciding to go back to my room when I spotted my favorite royal. Ben was walking around the campus himself until he looked up, realized he was walking up to me, and smiled. "Top of the morning, Pen,"

"Your Highness," I said jokingly.

"Just how many times—"

I laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. What are you doing here? Don't you have king-sly stuff to attend to right now?"

"1, not a word, and 2, I'm still an Auradon Prep student you know, I have to learn."

"Uh-huh…I can so imagine it. The King of a country giving an apple to his teacher just for bonus teacher's pet points!"

"I don't think that's a thing. But anyway, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Meh, I'm coping. More importantly…why are there news reporters on campus?"

I only noticed now that Mal was surrounded by flashing cameras and nosy people with mics as they kept bombarding her with questions. I almost felt sorry for her. Ever since she turned her mother into a lizard and saved the day, people have _not_ left her alone. She's becoming more well-known than I could ever imagine, especially since she's going to be a Lady of the Court soon.

Okay, so I'm proud to be friends with her, but I do _not_ want that kind of life.

"Hmm…what a question. As if news reporters haven't been coming and going on a daily basis now."

I scoffed at Ben, who only smirked. "You better go help your girlfriend."

"Haha right…oh yeah, did you get it—"

I waved a hand. "I'll park it by her locker."

"Thank you so much!"

"She's gonna love it. It's so hard to steal a _purple_ motorcycle you know!"

"What—"

"Find. I meant find."

"Well, thanks again. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"You better!" I knocked my knuckle on the tree we were standing underneath. An apple fell onto my shoulder, and I made it glide over until it landed in Ben's hands. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Just because we visited Aladdin."

I beamed at him. "Go!"

As he walked away, biting into the apple, I went back into the building, a frown forming on my face. Remember that feeling I got around the VKs when they first arrived? Hmm…actually I'm feeling a similar feeling this time…but I didn't plan on telling Ben. He'd be right about my own thoughts once more.

Whatever this feeling is…well, I'm looking forward to knowing what our future has in store this time.

* * *

"There's still so much to do!" Jane complained, holding her clipboard. "Mal still has so much to choose!"

"Why is she planning Cotillon again?" I murmured. "It's not like she's the King."

"But she's the future Lady of the Court! She has to decide things!"

"Uh-huh…well, look, there she is!"

"Oh good!" Jay, Evie, and Carlos seemed to be with her too. We approached them, and they all turned to us when they saw us. "Mal!"

"Hey Jane," Carlos greeted. The girl gave a friendly wave.

"What's up guys," I said, drawing near, holding my hand up.

"Pan, my man!" Jay greeted and gave me a "low-five".

I laughed when I high-fived him. "It's _wo_ man, Jay," I turned to Carlos smiling as well. "'Sup, De Vil."

The albino laughed nervously as he awkwardly tried to high-five me. "Hahaha, hey Penelope!"

Ever since he came up to me and offered that dance during coronation night, we've been closer ever since, mostly spending our days talking and playing with Dude. He was actually much cooler than from when I first interpreted him.

Carlos' voice suddenly went soft. "I was wondering…uh…" He stared at me and I couldn't help but stare back. Did something happen? I raised my eyebrows at him as he looked over his shoulder and back at me. "If you liked the…carrot cake, last night?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Yeah actually it was pretty good!"

"Oh, cool…!"

"By the second star, don't scare me like that!"

"Uhh—"

"Okay!" Jay took him by the shoulders and moved aside. "Hey, Pen, you coming to watch fencing practice later?"

I laughed. "We'll see~ Oh, hey, Carlos, remember it's my turn to walk Dude later tonight!"

The boy grinned before he was dragged away. "Right! Pick him up at my room after practice!"

"See you guys then!"

I turned back to the girls and saw Evie and Mal speaking with the Jane and Lonnie, who just happened to run up and call dibs on Evie's appointment.

"Penny, I can take your fitting after Jane if you want!" the blunette offered.

"Ah, that's sweet of you, Eve, but you know I don't like—"

"Nonsense! I made a dress especially for you! I need to know how fabulous it looks!"

"Aww, thanks! I mean, I still don't like dresses, but I suppose I can cut in some time for a fitting."

"Yay! And, don't be like that, you have to look extra-nice for a certain someone!"

I only gave my most innocent smile. "Hmm I wonder who that could be."

"I'll give you a hint: It starts with C, ends with S, and has arlo in between!"

"I knew it!" Lonnie sang.

Surprising myself, I only laughed. "Come on guys, Carlos and I are just friends," That's when I frowned. "At least I think we are."

"Mmmhmmm~"

I laughed at them and sighed to myself. I looked back at Mal and suddenly noticed Jane going silent the moment Mal's eyes turned green. I raised an eyebrow when she plastered on a fake smile. "I say pen toppers!"

"Yeah? You won't regret it!"

I came up to Mal from behind and whispered, "Saw that."

Jumping a bit from my appearance, Mal blinked and smirked.

Lonnie and Evie went back in the conversation. "I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!"

 _Whoops, thar she blows._

"Me too—" Mal's eyes looked like they were about to pop out from their sockets. "Wait, _what?!"_

"The Cotillon is like an engaged to be engaged to be engaged!" Jane said.

"I knew it!" Evie squealed.

"Well everyone knows it!" Lonnie said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know it!"

"You ruined the surprise, guys," I said, arms folded.

"This isn't funny!" Mal gasped. "How come no one told me that, that is my entire life just planned out in front of me, you know—"

"Hi Mal." The sound of my old friend came up from behind both Mal and I, and we turned to see our resident king.

"Hi Ben," the girls sing-songed. I just stifled a laugh. Mal looked at us with a "Are you serious?" face.

"Oh, oh, quick moment!" Jane pulled Ben away and showed him her tablet. _'Ahh,'_ I thought to myself. _'It's probably that thing for Mal.'_

"See you later," Ben called out awkwardly.

Mal nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"C'mon M," I said, leading her away.

When I heard the daughter of Maleficent sigh, I coughed. "So uh…how…is…life…?" Mal gave me a look. "What?"

Instead of answering sarcastically like she usually does, she sighed again. "Everything's going terribly."

"What makes you say that?"

"Pen, I don't know anything. I'm a disaster at doing what I'm doing. I'm actually afraid. What if something goes totally wrong?"

I made us stop and made her turn to me as I grasped her hands and made her look into my eyes. "Ah, aren't we all thinking things like that nowadays. That's why all you gotta do is be like me: stay a shadow."

She actually gave a sarcastic laugh now. "Oh, haha, like that's so easy."

I couldn't help laughing for real. "Okay, but seriously? I know you can do it. A lot of people have faith in you. You just gotta remember that, Mal."

It took a while for the blonde to respond, but she nodded slowly anyway while looking down at her feet. "Okay…I'll try to keep it under control."

"I know you will." I smiled and patted her hair, which she raised an eyebrow at me for. I only smiled more when she smiled too. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Over the past six months, I can say Evie kinda grew onto me. She made me ditch some of my old clothes – such as some of the clothes with my signature ripped edges – and gave me a more casual yet still "Penelope-ish" kind of addition to my style. Let's just say she convinced me wearing my hair down - despite it getting in the way of my practices - would be very fashionable.

I appreciated Evie. It's like she truly saw my inner beauty, and though I didn't like it, she helped me bring it out. Next to Ben, she may be the closest thing I have to a best friend, but I know she has Mal (Evie must have this weird habit of being close friends with people of her opposite personality). I really appreciated her offer to make my dress. Though I still hated them, I trusted the blunette.

The dress she had for me this time was blue-green and had my signature rips rather than ruffles, and I was able to actually walk freely around in this one since it was only knee-high. "I suppose, knowing you, you would like to keep your boots for this one?" Evie inquired. I nodded eagerly, and she sighed. "Well, whatever makes you float."

"Pixie dust," I said jokingly, as I went to slip out of the dress and into my old clothes. "I'm super amazed, Evie. From the beginning, you always seemed to fit into Auradon. It's like you were meant to be here."

"I'm flattered, Penny~ I'm just being myself, I suppose." And meanwhile, there's me…who knows how long I've stayed here and I still have a hard time finding myself. "How's life for you?"

"Alright, I guess…you excited for Cotillon?"

"You bet! I bet Mal is ecstatic herself."

' _I can contradict,'_ I thought. "Well, did you ever ask how she felt?"

"Hmm…not really, no."

I almost deadpanned. "Well…better check up on her from time to time. She's your best friend after all."

Evie paused, and as I emerged back in my old clothes, the girl grinned at me. "You're right Penelope."

"Aren't I always?" I sang, getting my bag. "Gotta go get Dude. See you later!"

"See you~"

However, the moment I arrived at Carlos' room, Mal seemed to be exiting the room with a rather stunned look on her face. "Uh—"

"Don't ask."

Without asking, I entered the room and everything seemed to be in order, with Carlos standing as he turned to look at me and Dude on his bed. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

Carlos coughed harshly. "Uhh well—"

"Hey Penny! Got some treats for me?!"

Now I understood. I practically jumped as I turned to the dog. "Did he just—"

"I know, I know!" Carlos groaned. "It's a long story, he accidentally ate my truth gummy—"

"Which was horrible by the way!"

"And I don't know how long the effects will last."

"Probably not for a while," I walked over to Dude and scratched behind his ear, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh yeah, that's always the best spot!"

"Wait, truth gummy? What's that all about?"

The former VK suddenly went all quiet. "O-oh, it's…just that…"

"He's trying to confess to someone!" Carlos looked ready to strangle the pup. For some reason, that little statement made my heart break a bit.

"Oh, really?" I chirped, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Who is it?"

The boy put a hand over Dude's muzzle before he could say anything. "S-sorry, can't tell, haha!" I felt disappointed, so I expressed such emotion by crossing my arms and pouting. "Look, it's not a big deal, I'm just trying to get the guts to ask her out to Cotillon…"

Tapping my chin, I pretended to hesitate. "Well if I were you I'd just do it. Any girl would be lucky to have you after all."

The expression on his face softened, and he gave me a warm smile. "Thanks, Pen."

"Awww!"

Ignoring the dog, Carlos stared at me seriously. "So, what's up?"

"I'm here for the dog remember?"

"Oh! Oh oh right…uh…" Carlos coughed again. "I think it's better if I hold onto him for a bit…he might spill some secrets of mine, you know?"

"Awww, you always hog time with Dude!" I complained.

Carlos chucked nervously. "Okay but seriously, how's life?"

"Well, I'm just trying to go around and live on, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's not like I'm doing my absolute best to fit in…"

"What are you talking about? You get along great with absolutely everyone. It's actually pretty admirable."

"Aww, thanks, but getting along isn't the same as actually finding your place. Up until now, I still have a hard time finding where I belong or what I'm actually meant to do with myself…"

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "Well, I'm sure you'll find out. You always find a way. You're a great person."

In all honesty, that statement made me smile my largest smile. "Thanks, Carlos! For a VK, you're an awesome friend."

I could've sworn I saw his freckled cheeks turn a shade of pink and he smiled awkwardly. "Hey, right back at ya."

Smiling more, I looked back at Dude and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!"

I nodded, grinned again, and waved as I exited the room. Whatever was going on with Carlos, I do hope he figures it out…

* * *

"Mal is gone."

'… _Well then. So this is the action I was looking for.'_

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Where has she gone?"

"Where else?" Jay sighed. "Back to the Isle."

"You're kidding…"

"I should've checked on her sooner," Evie was groaning as she continued to rummage through her outfits.

"Look, the point is," Ben said exasperatedly. "We have to get back to the Isle, find Mal, and get her to come back, so everything will be back to normal. No big."

" _No big?!"_

"Pen," Carlos tried to soothe, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Trust us. We can do this."

"You better," I said bitterly. "Don't worry, I have faith in you guys. When do we leave?"

"We?" Ben said incredulously. "No, you can't come. Also tonight."

"Wait, _what?_ Ben!"

"Pen, you're one of my closest friends but the more people that go missing the more suspicion will arouse in Auradon."

"Oh, and I suppose the King going off missing along with former VKs won't do just that!"

"That's precisely why we need you here! You're the only that knows about this. We need you to stop people from getting any ideas. Say I went off on a business trip or something."

"With VKs."

"Yes…exactly…"

"Benjamin, no one's going to fall—"

"We have to try!" Evie cried, finally founding perfect Isle clothes for the King and gave them so he could put them on. "We have no choice in the matter. Once, we told you we would be telling you about all our secret missions from now on. We really need help, Pen. Please."

I sighed, brushed my bangs out of my face, and crossed my arms as I squinted at the many faces that were staring at me in suspense. "Okay, fine."

Ben sighed in relief. "I knew we could count on you—"

"But if you guys aren't back in three days, I'm telling Fairy Godmother. Don't give me that look, Your Highness."

"We'll be back before you know it," Carlos promised. I chuckled at him.

"On the bright side, I get to spend more time with Dude."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen the King around, Pen?"

"Um…he…went…to…a vacation…"

"…A vacation…"

"…Yes…with…Mal and her friends."

"The new King, Ben, went on a vacation with his girlfriend and his girlfriend's friends, half a week before the day of Cotillon."

"Yes, precisely. Thanks for summarizing it for me."

* * *

Good news, not even a day went by! I got my alone time with Dude (though he wouldn't spill any of Carlos' secrets, sadly) and things went normal with my so-called alibi. Bad news…

" _What do you mean he got captured?!"_

Once Jay and Carlos drove Chad out of their room and set the printer to make Fairy Godmother's wand, they told me everything that happened while they were on the Isle. Carlos ran a hand through his white hair in exasperation. "I know, it's bad—"

"Bad? The king is being held hostage on the Isle and the only way to get him back is by technically surrendering Auradon to Ursula's daughter!"

"This is why we have this plan!" Jay put in. "Trust us, this plan is foolproof."

"I see some holes," I grumbled. "Okay, I don't care what you guys tell me now, I'm going back with you."

"Pen, it's too dangerous," Carlos protested.

"I spent my childhood in Neverland! I've learned about and sometimes fought pirates since I was three years old! This is practically what I've lived up to my whole life! Besides, the son of Captain Hook is there…are you seriously going to make me miss this chance to fight him? I already took one child down, how about another? This'll be a great story to tell my dad on the next Family Day!"

The boys exchanged an unsure look. "Pen—"

"Carlos, Ben is my best friend, and you told me I'd be able to find out for myself who I truly am and what I'm meant for. What if helping save him and proving myself is just that?"

That seemed to be where he gave in. "Alright, fine. But if anything happens to you, I swear—" The albino cut himself off and looked down at the ground.

"Just because I'm a lost cause doesn't mean I'm one entirely. I can handle myself, you'll see."

"But what about your alibi then?" Jay questioned.

"I can say I went to check up on your vacation."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing. Let's just wait for this 3-D printer to do its thing." I took a seat at Carlos' bed and Dude jumped in after me.

"Scratch my head again!"

Chuckling, I did so, and Jay announced he would take a nap, and dozed off in front of the printer. Carlos went to take a seat beside me as Dude muttered where he wanted to be scratched.

"How is Mal?"

The albino sighed. "I don't know if she even wants to go back…"

"She's just feeling a little lost. We all get those moments…you guys need to help her find herself again."

"I hope we will…"

"I know you guys can do it," I reached out with my free hand to grip his, and he looked down, surprised. He eventually squeezed it in return, though I could feel tension in his movements.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. It's just—"

"You didn't like the idea of being back in the Isle. Again."

"…Pretty much."

I squeezed his hand tighter, and we looked into each other's eyes. "You're not the same person you were back then. None of you are. In fact, you're better. Better, more twisted versions of the old kids from the Isle. And you're always going to be different. But that's good."

He paused for a moment before smiling at me. "Thanks…you're right."

"I always am." Smiling childishly, I leaned back to lie on his bed and closed my eyes. Dude curled up beside me.

As I began to doze off for a short nap, I felt a hand stroke my head.

* * *

Let me skip to the good parts! The 3-D wand was a perfect replica of the actual wand (minus the magic), Lonnie happened to get involved too ("What is it with you people and having the habit of telling Fairy Godmother?" Jay had demanded), and we arrived back in the Isle ready to trade the fake wand for Ben (I could've sworn everything felt like it was a musical number). Oh yeah, Dude also played stowaway (cough I didn't help cough). Long story short, I didn't have enough time to complete criticize the Isle of the Lost.

Once Uma had realized the wand was a fake, all Underworld broke loose. I didn't pay attention to anything else. I just knew once the battle broke out, I took a knife out of my boot and aimed for Harry.

"Hello, Jay," the son of Hook greeted. "Well, well, well…"

"Jay, no," I jumped in, nearly pushing him aside, a glint in my eye. "We agreed he's mine."

"And who might you be?"

I gave my best rooster call at that. Jay smirked as Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Pan," he sneered. "Oh, the amazing things fate can bring…"

"I know right," I smiled. "Gave me a chance to be my father. Is there a clock anywhere I can use to defeat you?"

He took the first swing at me with his sword but I blocked it with my knife. I attempted to thrust, but he blocked it too and parried, but I dodged, laughing at his attempts to stab me.

"Like your father, always the child."

"And like your father, always the codfish~"

His movements became more aggressive and stiff after that. When I tried to block his sword another time, Harry used his hook to corner me. Just when I was thinking his own laugh was getting annoying, I pushed him back with full force, and his sword got stuck on the wooden pole. Kicking him in the gut, I managed to get his hand-held hook as I loomed over him with it.

"What a disappointment. Your father had a real hook for a hand!"

"And your father is and will always be a coward!"

I threw the hook into the sea and he jumped after it. Yep, there's no way I'd let this story pass when I see my dad again. Once Harry started swimming with the fishes, I went to join the others.

Eventually we got Ben, gathered together, and cut off Uma's trail.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good!"

"Nice workout there, Lonnie!"

"Carlos, you okay?!"

"Pen, I'm fine! Good job to you too."

"Thanks, come on Dude!"

"Oh, you listen to _her?"_

"I've known him longer!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on, Evie, get in!"

" _Mal!"_

Once in the car, we all tried to settle down. I panted and took a sip from a water bottle. "We did it,"

No one heard me, however. "I'm really sorry," Ben said to Mal. "That things didn't go the way you wanted them to."

The now purple-haired girl was still trying to catch her breath. "As long as you're safe…"

"Well I mean at least I got to see the Isle…they're my people too…Uma helped me see that."

"Ben, Uma _captured you."_

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan. Not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."

And so, a heavy silence broke upon us and Mal gave a dry laugh. "Awkward," Dude said.

Carlos gripped him. "Dude, I know you can talk, but it doesn't always mean you should…"

As for me, I was speechless.

* * *

"Will you be okay?" I asked Evie, once we were out of the limo.

The blunette nodded with her lips pressed together. "Yeah," Carlos reassured for her. "I think it's time we opened up…"

"Mal—"

"Hm?"

"Will you be alright…"

"…Maybe."

I gripped her shoulder and looked at everyone warily. "I'll leave you guys for now."

"We'll get these back to the gym," Lonnie said.

"Thanks," Jay said.

Ben and I caught each other's eyes for a brief moment as Jane was walking up to him. We were both wearing dejected faces.

With that, we all went our separate ways.

"Actually Lon, think you can do that yourself?" I asked. "I'm not feeling so well…"

"Nervous for Cotillon?"

"What? No way."

"Right, just kidding…look, they'll be fine."

"I know…but…"

"But?"

I glanced at my roommate with a serious face. "I feel like something's about to happen."

* * *

"Pen!"

I was just on my way to pick up my dress from Evie's when Carlos just suddenly popped out of nowhere and startled me. "By the second—"

"Hey! S-sorry, I just had to catch up with you."

"Uhh, it's not like I'm running around managing the Cotillon decorating committee," I chuckled to myself. "Hey, how's Mal doing…"

"Well, we talked it out…like a family."

"That's so sweet of you guys…I'm glad things are going well but…"

"Hm?"

I glanced to the side, suddenly nervous. "I feel like something's going to happen at Cotillon."

If my instincts were right about the VKs before, I know something's bound to happen again. I hate my instincts. They can always seem to sense trouble (since I cause it myself) but can never identify what the trouble is.

"Oh…something bad?" I nodded. "Figures…well, I guess we'll find out when we get to it."

"Yeah, even with this instinct, I'm looking forward to it."

"And no one's asked you out to the dance or anything?"

"Why would anyone?" I almost laughed out loud.

"Because you deserve to be with someone at least," Carlos lowered his voice and suddenly went all shy. "Someone like me maybe?"

"What are you—" It took me a good ten seconds to realize what he was talking about. "Oh…"

"I-I mean…if you don't want to of course…"

I couldn't help smiling. Honestly, my instincts could never have suspected this. Carlos was a sweet guy. I loved how at all parties, he'd always ask me to dance with him. Sometimes, it was even before the day of the party. I can't believe I was this blind to realize love when it was right before my eyes.

"Carlos, I'd love to. I couldn't ask for anyone else."

His face practically lit up as he looked up to gaze at me. "Really?" I could almost see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah of course! I'm really glad you asked me…"

"I-I was kinda wondering…if all goes well by the end of the day…y-you'd like to be more…?"

Suddenly, my heart felt all warm and fuzzy. Ah, this feeling, how I hated and loved it at the same time. I reached up to hug Carlos quickly and tightly and kiss his cheek. "I'd definitely consider it~ See you at Cotillon."

Spinning on my heel and turning around, I felt extremely proud and happy with myself, especially when Carlos squeaked out a "See you!"

* * *

I'd gotten the dress Evie made for me, and the two of us made our way to Cotillon. Photographers instantly wanted interviews and pictures of her, so we agreed to meet up on the boat later on. I was just about to get on board when I heard someone call me. "Penelope!"

"What is it with people calling my name?" I said jokingly, turning and seeing Lonnie.

"You look amazing!"

"So do you! Evie really worked hard…"

"How's Mal?"

"According to Evie, is on her way and is going to be stunning."

Lonnie chuckled. "Well, that's something to look forward to!"

"Wow guys!" Jane came over and her eyes twinkled at the sight of us. "You guys look great!"

"So do you!" Lonnie commented, while smoothing our friend's curls. "You girls excited to party hard tonight?"

I chuckled. "Gotta be careful with the partying though…I'm afraid I can't devote all my time with you guys."

Lonnie gasped. "Do you have a date?"

"Lucky!" Jane groaned.

"Let me guess…"

"What up ladies?"

We looked to see Jay coming up to us in his suit, and trailing right behind him was Carlos. The moment we saw each other, we grinned, as if we were sharing a secret, and he didn't pay attention to the girls' gawking faces as he came up to me.

"You look beautiful."

I made a face. "Gross," Still, we laughed and I kissed his cheek. I could tell Jane and Lonnie were trying not to squeal, while Jay merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, save the fun in Cotillon."

Carlos chuckled and held his hand out for me. "Shall we?"

I took it gingerly. "We shall~"

We got onto the boat and the whole group started to dance to the upbeat music.

* * *

I'm skipping things again because honestly, the moment Uma came on board, I couldn't help freaking out and whisper-yelling to Carlos and Lonnie. "I knew it! I _knew it."_

"I don't understand," the boy whispered back. "What's she…"

I barely paid attention to anything.

"Don't you see Mal? You were right. You knew that we were never be together, that's why you never said that you loved me."

Those words stung hard. Ben may have been my oldest friend, but I won't deny I did not get any urge to kill him right now.

As he began to dance with Ursula's daughter, Evie lead Mal away. "Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Carlos growled.

But I was still in a daze. "This can't be…surely there's some explanation…"

As we all brought Mal away, I tried to reason out, despite the girl's attempt to not let her tears flow. "Mal, there has to be some mistake—" I mean, there just _had_ to be right?

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his Lady!" Lumiere announced.

Finally, the stained-glass painting that Ben had made was now displayed for everyone to see. I couldn't help smiling at Mal's awestruck gaze.

"Ben did that?"

"Yeah, he did…"

"Oh, Evie…"

"He loves the real you."

"…A true love."

Carlos smirked. "Told you."

Mal laughed, and I leaned my head on the albino's shoulder. The son of Cruella De Vil held me tightly.

I can't hear exactly what happened next. My ears were in denial. Something about Uma demanding to cover the painting, Ben announcing that he would break down the Isle barrier, something something true love's kiss…I'm sorry, I was in so much denial and pretty much fangirled inside.

However, Uma being ready to jump into the ocean snapped me out of my daze, and I headed for below deck. "Penelope!" I heard someone try to shout, but I didn't pay attention.

The employees there seemed to be holding what looked like a diary. It was Mal's spell book. "May I have that?" I yanked it from their hands and dashed away. "Thanks!"

I felt déjà vu coming on.

I was running up the stairs when I saw through a little window that Ben had jumped off the boat and was apparently now trying to negotiate? I have no idea. Whatever was going on, my first thought was to obviously do about it again.

' _Sorry, Mal, I'm borrowing this a second time.'_

I saw a spell in the book that was good for the situation, I just said different words:

" _Inflict her with a better deed  
Drive away the enemy"_

A few seconds later, Uma used her tentacle to place Mal's ring in Ben's open hand. Once she did that, she disappeared into the ocean, and everything seemed to be at peace.

I gave a huge sigh of relief.

Running back to the employees – they seemed to be much calmer now that the boat stopped moving – I handed the spell book back to one of them. "Please make sure this gets back to Mal once everyone's settled down. I didn't use it, alright? Tell her how you found it instead."

"Um…yes, Miss Pan."

I got back above deck and watched Ben climb up the boat ladder. I cheered along with everyone once he had gotten onboard. The moment some space was made around him, I socked him in the arm.

" _Ow!"_

" _Don't do anything stupid like that again!"_

Everyone laughed, including the person I punched himself, and Ben sheepishly rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, okay! Geez!"

"I'm glad you're not a beast zombie anymore." Ben and I smiled at each other before everyone turned to Mal's attention and watch her transform back into a human.

I had never felt so proud.

They shared a mock bow, and everyone cheered as she was brought towards Ben. I cleared myself of the way as Carlos pulled me closer, the glint in his eyes obviously asking me "Where did you go?" My smirk only answered "As if I'll tell you."

Everybody snickered when Ben brought Mal in for another kiss. "Alright, alright," Carlos said jokingly, pulling him back.

"I owe you guys so much."

" _Yeah."_ We laughed at Ben.

"If there's anything that you need or anything that I can do for you…"

"Uh…" That's when Evie stepped in. "Actually, there is, Ben… I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy? …She's like a little sister to me."

"Then she should come."

The blunette girl beamed. "Okay…okay great!" Just when we thought she was done. _"Actually,_ um—" Everyone chuckled. "Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us that also deserve a second chance. Do you think, maybe…I could get you a list?"

"Yes. Yes! Absolutely…please." Everyone cheered again after that, but no one cheered louder than my rooster crow, which everyone laughed at again.

Then, the employee I had spoken to earlier came up. "Lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it."

"Ooh…" We all stared at Mal as she examined the book with hesitation. "You know…this looks like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother— _Fairy Godmother?"_

"Oh, yes that's me," The old lady made her way up front and cleared her throat at the sight of the book.

"This belongs in the museum."

"Yes, and I'm gonna _take it."_

"Go for it." Everyone laughed as the woman went away. "I'm not gonna be needing it anymore."

Ben gave his widest smile and I patted my friend's shoulder. She smiled sincerely at first, before it turned into a smirk and she kicked water at the king. She squealed when Ben did just the same. The crowd around them cheered once more and clapped. "Let's say we get this Cotillon started again, shall we?" I announced.

Everyone's cheers seemed to agree to that.

Long story short, we all learned something in this story: we are who we are. And eventually, someone loves us for it. Me, I found my place knowing I was better off with who I am. I am, after all, whether recognized or not, still accepted and loved. We all have a chance to get lost at some point, but eventually, we find ourselves. It all starts with yourself, of course.

Huh, that's weird. I didn't end with a lesson last time, did I?

Oh well, hehe.

Case in point: another happy ending.

I am a lost girl no more.

 _~The End~_

* * *

~Extended Ending~

The songs turned into a slow one, and Carlos put his hands on my waist while mine were on his shoulders. He had his forehead pressed against mine as we moved to the rhythm of the music. "How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm great…things are great…" And I meant it.

He smiled softly and tucked a wet strand of hair behind my ear. I chuckled. "It seems like only six months ago we were dancing like this for the first time."

"It _was_ six months ago," Carlos raised an eyebrow, a playful smile on his face.

"Oh? Was it really?"

"Yeah!"

I laughed lowly. "I can't wait for our next big adventure."

* * *

 **I will fix any grammatical or spelling or any type of error when I have time. In the meantime, I do hope you guys liked this sequel! May it be as any good as the first story was, or even better c: Enjoy, my ridaas, happy reading! -Ridaa**


	2. Rise of the Isle of the Lost

**A Lost Girl in** _ **"Rise of the Isle of the Lost"**_

* * *

 **Again, just a quick reminder!**

 **Before reading this, please read everything in my very first Descendants story, "The Shadow", from the events of the first Descendants movie to its book prequel and sequel. And before those, make sure to read Melissa de la Cruz's Isle of the Lost series to which these oneshots are inspired from! And after, if you've watched Descendants: Wicked World, or are choosing to watch it, read my other story "The Light!"**

 **All of these stories all revolve around Penelope and her contribution in the movies, cartoon, and books! But loyal readers of mine already know that, of course.**

 **Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Seaside Festival wasn't my personal favorite daylong occasion, but I did like spending it to commemorate my deal merfolk friends back in Neverland. I chose to spend the day with my good roommate and friend, Lonnie, and my other friend Jane. We toured the Seaside's many attractions and stalls, completely appalled by everything the residents of sea had in store for its tourists.

My friend Arabella, with whom I met before the beginning of the festival, had warmly welcomed me and invited to try everything there. She was going to be attending to Ben and the VKs that day, so I assumed I would catch up with them later on. I was supposed to meet Lonnie and Jane somewhere there, but at some point, I lost track of where I was going, and I couldn't find our chosen meeting place.

So, yes, basically I was lost.

Thankfully for me though, after I'd watched the amazing performance of Sebastian the crustacean, I was feeling hungry and went to look for food. It was lucky because I bumped into Ben, Arabella, and the VKs, who were all stopping by a booth that sold Seaside's famous clam-shaped fried ice cream.

"Penelope!" the King greeted, giving me a quick hug and a "low-five." I hugged the girls (and, um, Carlos) and fist-bumped Jay. "Nice meeting you here!"

"Yeah! I'm so glad to see you all." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I got lost."

I pouted when everyone seemed to find that amusing. "Girl from Neverland. Lost." Evie teased.

"Oh, shut up."

Arabella laughed. "Anyway~ I was just going to tell which flavors of the clam-shaped ice cream are best."

"Sweet, go shoot."

"Well, plankton is a good choice. It tastes like pistachio."

With my love for anything being green, I decided to go with it. "Sounds good, I'll take it."

It took me a moment to hear Carlos and I had said the same thing at the same time, and we looked at each other, the (also) same stunned look on our faces and evident pink hues on our cheeks when everyone "hooted." Carlos looked away from me, his blush seeming to grow bigger, but we each took our ice creams nonetheless.

"D-do you want me to pay for it? It's my treat?"

"You sure, de Vil?" I stared at the albino.

"Y-yeah! It's no problem!"

I grinned widely as he reached for his wallet. "Thanks! You're the best."

I was so not helping his blush right now.

Jay, who had gotten an anemone-flavored ice cream, smiled in satisfaction. "Wow, how does it keep from melting?"

"Magic," Evie joked. "Kidding. The bread keeps the heat away from the ice cream like a shield. It's simple chemistry."

"A girl with beauty and brains," I smirked. "This is why you're my favorite princess."

"Oh, stop~"

As Mal and Ben were getting their own purple ice creams, I caught a glimpse of Jane and Lonnie in the crowd and immediately brought my hand up to signal my presence. "That's my group! I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

"Sure!" Ben smiled, clapping a hand over my shoulder. "See ya later!"

I waved bye to the group and went to the duo in the crowd. "Penelope! Finally!" Lonnie sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry, girls, I got lost!" Jane resisted the urge to smile. "Yeah, I heard the joke. Let's just enjoy the rest of this festival!"

So we did. We enjoyed all the booths and food that we could get our hands on, but our fun didn't seem to last long. The mer-games were thrilling, and we were just enjoying them when Jane looked up at the sky and frowned at how dark it was getting. "That's funny…"

"Wait, when was the last time we've had a storm in Auradon?" I blurted out.

Lonnie looked at us warily. "I don't know, but I don't wanna stick around and find out!"

Every one of us began to run to get shade, and the rain began to pour. My friends and I just watched as it got heavier by the minute. We were all walking back to our dorm rooms as we frowned at the sudden change in the weather. "I wonder what that was all about," I mused. We'd arrived at Lonnie's and my dorm, since it was the closest, and began to dry our hair and clothes.

"I know, right?" Jane nodded at the window. "I do hope it'll end soon."

It did, actually, but that wasn't the point. Auradon was always so sunny. Why suddenly change its mind?

* * *

The next morning, before I was about to start off for classes, I noticed Lonnie was speaking into her phone by our bedroom window, an anxious gaze in her eyes. I yawned as I sat up, and my roommate ended her call. "Good morning. What's up?"

"Hey, Pen," Lonnie sighed. "Just some commotion by the Imperial Palace. A border dispute with Agrabah."

"Oh, my. Sounds like bad news. You better go deal with it immediately."

"More like, I need to get Ben to deal with it. My father is requesting I send in the king personally. He'll know what to do. But I can't do that now, I have classes!"

"Well, you can't bother Ben at the moment," I sighed, combing my fingers through my hair as I tied it into a ponytail. "He's going to a library event thing again later during the Tourney game against the Seaside Mermen. You can go to him at that event. He won't be busy afterwards, and you can request that you guys start moving immediately."

"Hmm, that'll do, thanks Pen!" I smiled, happy to help, and turned to comb out the tangles in my hair.

Through my vanity mirror, I could see Lonnie place a hand on a sword she held, pausing as if wanting to bring it with her. I frowned. I knew Lonnie in the same way I knew Ben. The three of us grew up together, we were practically siblings. I knew about Mulan's daughter wanting to be just like her mother. And I knew that there were a lot of people that told her that she couldn't do such a thing.

"Hey," I called out, teasing. "Girl power!"

Lonnie laughed as I pumped my fist. "Right! Thanks. I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, waving my hand. "Tell Ben I said hello! And good luck with that border dispute thing."

* * *

I was screaming along with everyone else in the crowd when Carlos blocked the supposed goal, making the Auradon Fighting Knights win their tourney game by one point. I was laughing as the two villain boys were sweaty, yet still giving enveloping the team into a group victory hug.

I decided to run over there, wanting to congratulate them as well, even though Herky was complimenting Carlos. Actually, he was giving one of his infamous pats on the back, that Carlos surged forward, and bumping into me.

" _Oof!"_ I fell to the floor without even realizing it, and I groaned slightly from the sudden pain.

"Penelope!" The son of Cruella immediately scrambled to help me up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I laughed as I stood up, dusting my green tights. "I'm fine! Whew, Herky sure knows how to hit!"

"Aha, yeah!" Carlos gave me a weak smile.

I saw that the boy's hair was a bit messy from his helmet, so I unconsciously smoothed it down, to which he laughed at. Nowadays, Carlos liked to comb it to the side, and as a matter of fact, I thought he looked more mature, and well, cute.

"Good game by the way! The mermen are not having a good week though…"

"Did you get caught in the rain too?"

"Yeah. But Lonnie, Jane, and I were fine. A bit drenched, but fine!"

Carlos smiled, and only then did I realize we were walking. To where, I didn't know. "Glad you guys were alright."

We were passing by the cheerleaders, who were cheering for the team, and I had to smirk at how ridiculous Audrey was looking, clinging to Chad and acting like a totally flirt. "Cheerleaders."

Carlos scoffed. "You should try out."

I deadpanned at him. "Are you kidding me? No way!"

"Aww, why not! I know you told me you're good at the obstacle course in the gym! You must have good moves!"

"Well, perhaps I do, but being a cheerleader is totally going to limit me from wearing pants and leggings whenever I want. Short skirts are never my thing. Besides, I'd stand out too much."

"But you're bad at standing out…"

"Exactly," I beamed. "Glad we're on the same page." Carlos shot me a look. "Haha! Okay, but really, no way I could audition. It's too much for me. Plus, no way could I even make it."

"Come on, don't think that. Look at me, I never thought I'd make the tourney team!" Carlos was staring at the ground now, swinging his paddle absently.

"Oh, yeah, I know."

"Wait, what?"

I laughed, recalling a memory. "I remember! Tryouts were happening, and though Jay was a total pro, you were running away from Dude!"

Carlos seemed totally shocked to hear my story. "How do you know about that? I thought Ben was the only one that knew! Aside from Coach, who saw my running skills and finally decided to put me on the team…"

I smiled nervously and absentmindedly looked away. "Well, I was there, of course… You know that faithful day you first met Dude? I was actually hanging out with the dog before he suddenly began to chase after you. I was…kinda watching you guys get along. Okay, now that totally didn't just make me not sound like a stalker—"

"Wait, you were there? That's insane! Why didn't you approach me?"

"I…" I hesitated. "Well, I really don't know. From the moment you and the others arrived in Auradon…a part of me told me to stay away from you guys somehow. Not because I was scared. No way. But like, I guess I just wanted to keep an eye on you. I didn't want an interaction with you guys interfering with the identities you held with yourselves when you first came." When Carlos still stared, I sighed. "Okay…well you know sometimes I have a big influence on people. I give advice. Sometimes, being with me can also make people lose themselves. I wanted to see your true intentions. I suppose, this is why I didn't want you guys to meet me yet."

The albino didn't really speak for a long time. "I…see…" In a lower voice, he added, "I do wish I had met you earlier, though…"

Upon hearing that, I felt a part of my heart broke a little. I gave him a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Hey. You know me now." Carlos chuckled a bit. "And you know…the team is lucky to have you, you know? And I believe now, you're braver than most people I know."

I felt like he sincerely doubted it, because he paused for a long while again. But slowly and surely, he turned to me, his smile much wider and brighter. "Thanks, Penelope."

I couldn't help smiling back.

I hadn't even realized our faces were that close to each other – and we were staring into each others' eyes for quite a while, whoa – until he coughed violently and looked away. "Uhh, hey! Why don't you show me some of those moves you know? I'll be the judge on whether or not you're cheer material or not!"

I laughed, already stretching my arms. "You wish!"

I did a few cartwheels, backflips, and handstands on the grass, as Carlos cheered me on. He taught me the one-handed cartwheel that he'd learned from the Royal Order of Auradon Regiment training. I also taught him the Auradon cheer, the routine, and my own little dance I swayed to when I shouted it with pride. The dancing reminded Carlos that he wanted to teach me some dance moves he'd picked up, because he said ever since I'd complimented his dancing, he'd been trying to get better (I admit, I blushed a little when he said I was such an inspiration). Now, he was teaching me, though it didn't last long because we both flopped onto the grass, laughing and smiling even though we were both very much tired.

"That was so fun!" I couldn't help giggling.

I saw Carlos smile brightly at me. "You're really good."

"Seriously?" I made a bit of a face. "Well, I'm still not trying out!"

"Aww, you sure? You could be my cheerleader! I heard every jock has one!"

Earlier, I had fixed his hair, but now I ruffled it all up again. "You wish! I'll just cheer you on from the sidelines." The albino pouted, causing me to blush again. Oh, Neverland, why did this boy keep doing this to me… "Seriously! Me being a cheerleader? What a strange little thing."

"Like, villain kids coming to Auradon?"

"That wasn't strange at all," I smiled innocently. "Hmm, did you ever think you guys would end up here?"

He shook his head. "Honestly, it's the last thing we expected. It was a total surprise, and we didn't even want to go."

I blinked. "You didn't, huh?"

"No, I mean, we were raised to believe bad is good, and all we knew was the Isle of the Lost. But our parents were determined to send us here so they could have their revenge."

"Well, thank Neverland that didn't push through huh?" I punched the albino's arm playfully, to which he began to rub and stick his tongue out. "I'm glad you chose good though. Very glad."

"Yeah, me too. It's weird. I never thought I'd be over on this side of the barrier, but it feels really natural now."

"That's cool, Carlos," I gave him another bright smile, to which he returned. We finally stood up and dusted the dirt off our clothes. "What do you want to do when you get out of Auradon Prep and graduate?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Something with computers, maybe?"

"You could be head of security! Ben's personal bodyguard."

The boy suddenly burst out into fits of laughter. "No way! What about you?"

I hesitated at that. "Hmmm…I don't know myself. I always thought I'd travel the world like my dad. Be an adventurer, see the world. Make big money by being some travelling banker or whatever Dad does. If not, maybe a guidance counselor."

"Oh? How interesting."

"Yeah. I figured I'm really just that good with advice. If I can help a lot of people with what I already do, why not make it my future profession?"

Carlos gave me a small, heart-warming smile. "You'd make a great counselor. You're already so good at helping people."

I felt like hugging the boy. "That's so sweet. Thank you." Before we could stare into each other's eyes again, I turned towards the buildings. "Race you back to the dorms!"

Before I could even count, I broke into a run. "Hey!" I heard him laughing as he chased after me, and I couldn't help doing the same.

* * *

I went to take a quick shower and the went to get a bite to eat. I was in the dining hall, checking my phone for a new message from Lonnie: _We've landed! :) :) :)_

I chuckled a bit, sending a quick thumbs up and smiley face emoji before getting my food. I sat at an empty table, ready to devour my sandwich, when Arabelle sat in front of me. "Pen, I need your help."

My mouth was inches away from my bread when I sighed and set it down. "Who doesn't?"

She vehemently explained to me the story of how she stole her grandfather's trident – what a foolish act, I wanted to tell her! – just so she could "prove herself." She also brought up how she'd involved the VKs in this, hoping they would help her get it back, for she suspects the trident had ended up in the Isle of the Lost's waters. That's when I snapped. "Arabella! They're villain kids! If they do something reckless, they could get caught! Or worse!"

Realizing the mistake, she widened her eyes. "Okay, now you're making me feel terrible!"

I sighed. "Look, thanks for telling me, but what are you trying to get from this?"

"I just wanted help! I was also going to ask if you could, I don't know, watch out for them? I mean, you're a bit closer with them than most now, I noticed. You'd know what to do if things got out of hand."

"Arabella, what do you suppose a girl like me could do?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm panicking, Penelope! I'm freaking out!"

"Okay, okay, calm yourself! Chill! Don't get your scales all ruffled up…" Once the mermaid calmed down, I held her hand. "I trust the VKs. I'm sure things will be fine. Do they know you told me?"

"No…"

"Good. I can watch from the sidelines. Don't worry. I have faith in them. They'll be alright."

* * *

"I am so wrong."

A little bit later in the day, as Jane and I actually decided to eat together, I noticed Fairy Godmother had the VKs all lined up, and her wand was pressed against Jay's back, who was at the end. I confronted Mal about where they were going before all this, and when she said to keep it a secret that they were going to go past the security gate at Belle's Harbor, I already warned her that the Fairy Godmother was going to be there. She had laughed nervously. "I'm sure she'll make an exception or something? We're…going there on a school project."

Mal was obviously choosing to lie to me, and even if I didn't know what she was really up to, I know there would be no school projects that would task us to go beyond school boundaries.

Now, even though I had warned her, the VKs were all in trouble.

"Mom?" Jane gasped, as the two of us leaped from our seats and ran over. "Mom! What's going on?"

Carlos had opened his mouth to speak, but Fairy Godmother cut him off. "Nothing, dear, get out of the way. This doesn't concern you."

I held Jane, as her mother just easily brushed her away.

Jane had so many questions, but none of the VKs wanted her involved. I, however, had a pretty clear view of what was going on. I went to Evie, my dear friend, even though my heart pained to see her cry so much. "Eve," I tried to say soothingly. "It'll be alright…I promise…"

"Penelope," Carlos began.

I went to the albino next, clutching his hands. "You'll be fine. I swear. I won't let anything happen to you guys. You're not going anywhere, not on my watch."

The boy's brown orbs held a storm in them. "Pen…"

But the headmistress had pulled the four into her office, and they disappeared into it.

"Penelope, what's going on?" I'd forgotten the girl was there, and I whirled around to see the tears brim her eyes.

"Jane," I spoke, as if talking to a child. "I need your phone. I left mine in my room."

Which was a lie, actually. I only knew she had Merlin's number because Merlin knew FG well, and was kind of like Jane's godfather. She handed me the phone, and was relieved to see the old wizard on speed-dial.

" _Hello? Jane?"_

"Sir Merlin! Do you remember me? It's Penelope, from a few days ago! This is an emergency!"

" _What is it my dear?"_

"I need Ben over here, immediately! Are you nearby his area!"

" _As a matter of fact, I am, but will this not be too much? I'd be transporting him with this grand magic!"_

"It would be King Ben's obligation to be transported here right away. Please sir, we need him now!"

There was a bit of a pause. _"Alright, young lass! I'll help you out!"_ His voice after that then seemed distant, as if he were speaking to someone else, and only then did I notice the powerful sounds of what seemed like gusts of wind. _"Don't be afraid! Just stay still!"_

And just like that, Ben appeared in front of the office. Jane yelped at his sudden appearance, but I had no time to react. "Ben! Thank Neverland!"

"Penelope?!" The young king's eyes widened. "What in the world—"

"No time to explain!" Although, I did, telling him what I knew about the VKs' plans to steal a boat from Belle's Harbor, in order to properly get to the Isle of the Lost. I didn't explain the Arabella and the trident bit, though. I promised to keep that secret. "Please, you have to make up an excuse! Say they were helping you! That you sent them on a secret mission and they can't tell the Fairy Godmother! Please!"

"Alright, Pen! I'll do my best!" He squeezed my hand reassuringly, and stepped into the Headmistress' office with caution.

"Penelope?" Jane squeaked. "What…"

I frowned, putting an arm around Jane's shoulders. This girl deserved to know at least a bit of what was happening. "Come on…"

* * *

On the way, I had explained everything I knew as we made our way to Ben's study. She had a hard time taking it all in when she found out. "Whoa…"

"I know, right?"

"It's nice that they'd do that but…didn't they realize having risked doing something like that would get them in trouble?!"

"That's what I said! But, you know…" A smile tugged at my lips. "This just goes to show…they're finally being good."

Even Jane had to smile at that.

After she'd left to go after her mom for later, the five burst into the room, with Jay flopping over to the nearest couch. "Phew! That was close!"

"Too close," Carlos agreed, sitting beside him.

"You guys are okay!" I exclaimed, with Jane sighing a "Thank goodness" as I hugged Evie, whose tears were finally dried.

"I agree," the blunette smiled as she hugged me back. "Thanks for rescuing us, Ben."

"How'd you get back here so fast?" Mal asked.

I could feel Ben's gaze on me as he smiled and patted my shoulder. "Penelope called Merlin and told him to zap me back here immediately. At first, he was worried about using such dramatic magic, but she told him that is would be my wish given the circumstances. That felt weird, I've got to say. Not sure I have all my molecules back. Am I missing any part of me?"

I gave a strained yet wistful laugh. "You dork!"

Mal laughed in relief as well. "You complete to me." She then turned to hug me, which I have to admit was quite unexpected. "You are awesome."

"Thanks," I chuckled, hugging back. "I knew, by the way. I knew what was going on because Arabella told me. I can understand why you guys didn't, you know, again. I just knew, in the moment of all I did, you guys couldn't be sent back to the Isle of the Lost." I glanced over at Carlos, who had beamed.

"Penny, thank you," Evie said breathlessly. "Going back was something I can't handle."

"Did you get your work done, though?" Mal asked Ben. "Were you able to get the villagers on both sides of the wall to agree to the terms of truce?"

"Yes, thanks to Lonnie. We were just about to return to Auradon when I was pulled away. She's taking the jet home in a bit. So fill me in."

"It's my fault, I was the one who suggested we steal it," Jay sighed. "Never again. From now on, I'm going to follow every rule to the letter. I'm walking the straight and narrow path!"

"Nice speech and all, Jay," I cut in. "But you have a trident to get."

"What?" Ben exclaimed. Mal held his arm.

"Ben, we'll fill you in on the way."

"You guys go ahead," I insisted. "I'll stay here. And I'll properly make sure no one meddles again."

"Thanks again, Pen," Carlos gripped my hands. "You saved us."

I smirked. "Like I said, you're not leaving Auradon on my watch."

Just like that, they were gone.

I sighed, praying to Neverland.

* * *

It was nearly morning when Ben had texted me to come to his office. I arrived, a bit distressed, because I just received the message upon waking up, and I only had time to put some clothes on. I was huffing as I saw Ben and the VKs. "Am I late?"

The young king only chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm just here to update that everything's safe, sound, and back to normal."

"For now," Jay joked. Though, it really wasn't a joke. Who knows what these four's next big adventure will be?

I sighed in relief. "That's great. Truly. I knew you guys could do it!"

"Thanks for the faith," Carlos beamed.

"You played a big help in this too, Pen," Mal acknowledged. "I swear, we're telling you about all our 'secret missions' from now on."

I smiled smugly at that. "That's good. It's about time you shone some light on this shadow."

Evie then came up to me and twirled a lock of my hair in her finger. "You should really wear your hair down more often! You look more mature."

"Haha," I made her drop her hand and smirked. "I'll consider it. Oh, hey, now that things are back to normal, shouldn't you guys be getting to class?"

That's when all five of them groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember," Mal sighed, and we all laughed.

* * *

"Jane!" I exclaimed, almost squealing when my friend ran over to me. "You look amazing! I told you you'd make it in!"

The brunette beamed happily. "Thanks, Pen! I appreciate the support!"

"Hey, Jane, Pen!" I turned and saw Carlos walk over to us. "Wow, nice uniform!"

"Thanks! I still can't believe I made it!"

I gave my friend a quick hug. "Well, believe it~!" I looked at Carlos. "We were about to go meet Ben. Are you heading that way?"

After a quick pause, he said "Yes."

"Everything worked out okay?" Jane inquired as we walked. "With that…secret mission?"

Carlos nodded, glancing at me. "Yeah it did. It all worked out okay."

"Good." Jane smiled.

"I know right?" I beamed at Carlos. "Can't imagine life without those VKs, you know?" The albino returned the smile.

"Jane!" I looked to see Audrey running up to us, carrying a huge box in her arms. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"Hello to you too," I muttered.

"I'm so glad I found you. I need a lot of help."

"What's up?" Carlos said.

In the background, I could've sworn I heard sobbing. "Audrey! Audrey, don't do this!"

"Ignore him, he'll be fine," Audrey rolled her eyes. "Jane, we're really glad to have you on the team, and you're sure you can handle Cotillon duties too?"

"For sure!" the girl promised.

"Great." I was rather disgusted when the brunette then dumped her box in my friend's hands. I had to support the weight with her. "That's all the planning we've done so far. You're going to have to work closely with Mal, since it's her big debut. Although hold on, I don't think Ben's asked her yet, so she probably has no idea she has to do all this."

"She doesn't," I confirmed.

"Okay Pen, you can go remind Ben to formally ask her."

"He's working on it as we speak."

Audrey ignored me, tapping her pen against her forehead. "What else… Oh, and do you guys have a date yet? Just curious."

"No, not yet," Jane responded, and I shook my head simultaneously.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't."

"We know." I huffed. "Need some help with the box, Jane?"

"That'd be great," the girl laughed lightly.

"Carlos?"

The albino, who seemed to have been distracted in the conversation, looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Yes!"

"I'm going to have to help Jane with this. We'll catch you later?"

A smile graced his lips, but I could tell it was a bit pained. Still, he rallied and nodded. "Sure!"

We waved our goodbyes and I helped Jane carry the box to her room.

* * *

"Hi Doug!" I called out cheerfully. "On our way to Evie?"

"You bet," the dwarf smiled. I knew him too well. "Do you happen to know where she went the other day? I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I have no clue," I said, completely lying. "Oh hey, once you get to her, please remind her about my dress? The green one?"

That made Doug laugh. "Out of all the dresses I've ever seen Evie make, yours is always just one color and that's green."

"What can I say~ I'm addicted. Hey, maybe you could try helping her out? Dwarves are great accountants right? I feel like she could be stressed out from everyone ordering from her all the time..."

"Hmm...got a point there...you're right." Doug beamed proudly. "If I can't be her knight-in-shining-armor, I'll be her superhero organizer guy!"

I chortled at my friend's silliness. "Oh, believe me. Evie will appreciate you either way." I handed him a bag of coins and patted his shoulder. "Send Evie my love?"

Doug beamed, patting my own. "Will do."

* * *

"Hey, Lon," I was walking with Lonnie now, as I made my way over to Ben's study. "I know how much you want to join R.O.A.R.—"

"More than anything," she agreed.

"—So maybe you should join in?"

"How can I? You know what people say…'You're just a girl.'"

"Poppycock! You should try! Maybe, you can show off your skills by pretending to be a guy. Challenge the team captain. Make your mark!"

The girl seemed quite surprised that I'd suggest such a rebellious move but I went on. "You're an amazing, brilliant girl with an extraordinary talent. I want you to show it to the world."

At that, the smile on my friend's face softened, and she leaned forward to give me a hug. "Thank you, Pen. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you."

"Your hair would still be short and straight because you didn't have money to pay Mal. If you know what I mean."

She laughed the moment we stopped in front of Ben's study. "Oh shut up!"

We said our goodbyes, and I entered my old friend's room.

Ben was by the window, gazing out into the land of Auradon solemnly, if not dramatically. He didn't even hear my arrival. Or perhaps he did, because when I walked over to him, he said, unfazed, "Hey, Pen, what's up?"'

I shrugged. "The ceiling. I was just checking up on you. How'd it go with Mal?"

His form did not change, though the smile on his face did. "She accepted, of course."

"That's great! I mean, of course she would!"

"But I guess…I'm a tad worried. What if…this is too much pressure on her?"

"I know Ben…that's why you have to look out for her. Do your best to be there for her. Her mom is a lizard. All the love she deserves to get must be on you. Make her feel as if you can't live every day without her. That's really all a girl would want to feel."

Ben was hesitant for a moment before he put his arm around my shoulders. "You're right, Pen. Thanks."

"I suddenly love hearing the word thanks," I laughed. "I hear it often now."

The king chuckled, and we started to stare out the window together. "Cotillon," Ben breathed.

I nodded. "It's just the start of a new beginning…"

* * *

 **Now I can focus on the Wicked World series again! But please stay tuned for more oneshots! I actually have more ideas up my sleeve!**

 **Hope you liked this story, everyone! Bye for now!**


	3. NEW DESCENDANTS 3 STORY

**NEW DESCENDANTS 3 STORY: "The Girl Who Needed To Grow Up"**

 **IT'S OUT NOW EVERYONE! AND IT'S THE LONGEST ONE YET!**


End file.
